


Como la lluvia en febrero.

by Damablanca



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damablanca/pseuds/Damablanca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estaba frente a la vitrina de una tienda de ropa, cuando la vio de nuevo. Ella estaba en la otra calle, tal vez esperando un taxi, el cabello castaño azotado por el viento y una pesada bolsa roja bamboleando en sus manos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como la lluvia en febrero.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nimuelux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimuelux/gifts).



> Éste es mi regalo para la grandiosa Guivi.
> 
> Titulo tomado del poema de _Mario Casartelli_ ,[ **"Como la lluvia en febrero"**](http://www.abc.com.py/edicion-impresa/suplementos/cultural/como-la-lluvia-en-febrero-885488.html).
> 
>    
> No soy aficionada a la poesía, pero ésta es de las pocas que llevo conmigo siempre.
> 
> Creo que todas las almas deberían desnudarse así, y que a pesar de todo, el amor nunca sea una causa perdida.
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> _Nada es mío, todo le pertenece a GRRM._  
> 

_En algún sitio cualquiera,_  
 _acuérdate que te espero._  
 _Puedes venir, cuando quieras,_  
 _como la lluvia en febrero._

**Mario Casartelli.**

 

Luego de dos meses volvería a casa y Pentos era un buen lugar para terminar el viaje por las Ciudades Libres. Su hermano se había unido a él por unos días antes de iniciar su propio y particular itinerario por el Mar Angosto.

Se enteró de que la gran Biblioteca Pública había organizado una exposición de antiguos volúmenes, usualmente vedados para el uso general por la delicadeza de su conservación. Más que nada, estaba interesado en pergaminos que hablaban sobre el “Gran Imperio del Alba”, ya que era muy difícil encontrar textos históricos sobre Yi Ti.

Una vez satisfecha su curiosidad, decidió sentarse un rato en el salón donde se acostumbraba jugar cyvasse, cerca de las alas de Ciencias Políticas y Estrategia Militar. Era un gran pabellón abovedado, con vitrales muy coloridos, de la era próspera de los principados. Repisas llenas de libros cubrían las paredes, y el suelo de losa marrón estaba decorado con motivos de animales y escudos nobiliarios perdidos en el tiempo. Se sentó cerca de un arco que daba a la entrada principal, para observar la llegada de su hermano, quien había quedado en encontrase con él al medio día. Dos ancianos con barbas blancas jugaban en una mesa frente a él, haciendo movimientos lentos.

En la otra esquina, una muchacha de larga cabellera castaña se enfrentaba a un hombre con una brillante cabeza calva y una túnica blanca que lo hacía ver aún más gordo de lo que era. Parecía aburrida esperando el siguiente movimiento de su adversario. Se abanicó con la mano izquierda cubriendo un bostezo, y de soslayo ella le dirigió una mirada. La muchacha tenía ojos pardos, más claros que los de un tigre, bajo delgadas cejas, delicadamente dibujadas en rectas.

Sin timidez le dio una sonrisa amistosa. Sus labios carnosos dejaron ver una hilera de dientes blancos. Era hermosa en verdad, una criatura divina, surgida de uno de los vitrales. El hombre gordo hizo al fin un movimiento y ella debió continuar con el juego, pero aun así, de vez en cuando desviaba su atención hacia él.

— ¿Doran, estás listo? — Aquella voz lo despertó como de un ensueño. Su hermano había llegado. Era más alto a pesar de ser más joven, y mucho más esbelto. Para Oberyn, la vida era un constante tránsito. Mientras Doran deseaba con todo su corazón volver a Dorne, a los Jardines del Agua, su hermanito prefería la vida errabunda. Y mujeres como aquella que le había sonreído. Él no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de atenciones, definitivamente.

—Sí, estoy listo —contestó levantándose y siguiendo a Oberyn a la salida.

* * *

 

Estaba frente a la vitrina de una tienda de ropa, cuando la vio de nuevo. Ella estaba en la otra calle, tal vez esperando un taxi, el cabello castaño azotado por el viento y una pesada bolsa roja bamboleando en sus manos. Podía verla gracias al reflejo del vidrio de la vitrina. No pudo reprimir el impulso y giró hacia ella. La vio mecerse con impaciencia, moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados, en busca de algo que nunca llegaba. Quiso cruzar la calle, pero no se atrevió a tanto ¿Qué cosa podría decirle, que no sonara fuera de lugar dada la situación?

Decidió entrar en la tienda. Un par de vendedoras lo atendieron con presteza y pudo descansar un rato en una butaca, mientras traían lo que había pedido. Miró el reloj. No era demasiado tarde para asistir a la función de teatro de la compañía braavosi.

— ¿Aburrido? —Una mano pequeña se posó en su hombro. Levantó la mirada y la encontró allí, parada a un lado, con el bolso rojo a sus pies.

Se quedó sin habla.

— ¿Estas comprando algo para tu novia? —Sus dedos delicados le acariciaron el hombro y luego se alejaron, tomando las asas de su bolso.

—No, es para mi hermana Elia —se escuchó decir.

—Puedo ayudarte. —La muchacha le sonrió y él pudo ver su propia imagen en sus enormes ojos pardos.

Doran se levantó. El perfume de ella le llegaba como una estela vaporosa de algún exótico aroma.

—Me llamo Mellario. —Sus labios carnosos estaban pintados de un color cobrizo y en las mejillas podía notarse un leve polvo de rubor—. Uhmm. Perdí el autobús. Vas a tener que llevarme después.

—Claro. —Doran asintió y la ayudó con el bolso.

— ¿Ahora puedo saber tu nombre?

« _Lo que quieras_ » _, pensó él, caminando con ella hacia el mostrador._ « _Lo que quieras…_ »

* * *

 

Compró dos vestidos para Elia, y zapatos para sus sobrinos. Mellario lo llevó a una cafetería para que probara dulces de Norvos, pues según le dijo, ella era de allí. Era hija de diplomáticos y estaba en Pentos terminando una especialización en Comercio Exterior. No sabía qué hacer luego de la universidad. Probablemente su familia la acomodaría en algún puesto. Era difícil vivir fuera de los planes de otros, según sus propias palabras.

— ¿Y cuál es tu excusa para estar aquí, Doran? —le preguntó sorbiendo el relleno de un pastelito de canela.

—Busco inversionistas en las Ciudades Libres. El negocio de la familia. —Él se encogió de hombros y bebió su café.

—Te vi en la biblioteca. Pensé que ibas a hablarme. —Mellario descansó la barbilla en una mano —. Bueno. —Entornó los ojos—. Quería que me hablaras.

« _No sé qué decirte. Ni siquiera ahora._ »

—No tienes paciencia para el cyvasse.

—No tengo paciencia para nada.

— ¿Por eso me seguiste a la tienda?

— ¿Y si nunca nos volvíamos a ver?

— ¿Y si me negaba? ¿Y si no soy un buen hombre?

La muchacha se mordió los labios, acomodándose hacia atrás en su asiento para verlo mejor.

—La seguridad de una vida llena de planes me hace temeraria.

—Voy a volver a Dorne de un día para otro.

—No sé si quiera ir a Dorne.

—Es a donde _yo_ pertenezco.

—Apuesto a que nunca pierdes en el cyvasse.

La muchacha miró en silencio la tenue llovizna que caía, por la ventana. Se acomodó el cabello en unos toques y se alisó la blusa. Pagó la cuenta adelantándose a Doran y le tendió la mano para que la acompañara a la puerta.

—A veces pierdo —murmuró Doran antes de que ella lo besara, al llegar al auto—. A veces sí.

Se besaron también frente al edificio donde Mellario vivía, y luego en el ascensor, mientras subían hasta el quinto piso. Apenas llegaron al apartamento, eran un lío de ropa y brazos y labios. Ella era mucho más pequeña que él, y sin zapatos tenía que ponerse de puntitas para alcanzar su boca. Desnuda era tan hermosa como la había imaginado, senos abundantes y caderas redondas, como si fuera una tierra viviente de colinas, como si un mundo salvaje hubiera adquirido las formas de una mujer. Ella lo mordió en el hombro la primera vez que la penetró, gimiendo y murmurando palabras en norvosi que él no podía entender. De pronto Dorne era un precio muy pequeño que pagar. Ella lo era todo, gimiendo su nombre sin cesar, arqueándose bajo su toque.

Se quedó con ella toda la noche, durmiendo a ratos. Al amanecer, lo cabalgó en una lenta tortura, enseñándole como acariciarla mientras se mecía sobre él.

Desayunaron en la cama, más dulces y algo de leche fría. Ella tenía clases antes del medio día y él debía terminar sus preparativos para volver a casa.

— ¿Son así siempre estas historias? —Se rió Mellario—. Gente que va y que viene… amantes ocasionales para adornar finales, convenientemente sin resolución.

—Pelearíamos como perros y gatos.

— ¿Pero nos querríamos, verdad?

Sentado en la cabecera, quedó en silencio un instante antes de mirarla, acostada aún, cubierta por sábanas blancas hasta el cuello.

—Mi lugar está en Dorne —repitió de nuevo. Eso era cierto. Era su deber. Era lo que quería creer.

—Tal vez algún día… —empezó la muchacha, muy seria, mirándolo con tanta tristeza que no pudo encontrar las palabras para concluir la frase.

—Algún día, entonces. —No había más que decir. Se levantó, con movimientos lentos, para terminar de vestirse.

 

_"Quizás yo calme tu herida,_  
 _tal vez tú cures la mía._  
 _Aunque la noche sea larga,_  
 _siempre amanece la vida. "_

 

**_FIN_ **

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Teniendo en cuenta la poca información que hay sobre Mellario, su caracterización y los errores provenientes de esta son todos míos. Diagamos que son licencias creativas.  
> Espero que lo hayas disfrutado amiga!
> 
> Quiero agradecer a downlookingup, por haber sido mi beta en esta ocasión ¡Muchos besos!


End file.
